Broken soul Broken heart
by Starshinesoldier
Summary: discontinued


Broken Soul, Broken Heart 

By: Jenny T. aka Kikyou-sama (E-mail-Starshinesoldier at yahoo. Com)

DISCLAIMER- I don't own INUYASHA and NEVER WILL! This goes for ALL CHAPTERS!

A/N- Be warned. The characters might be OOC. And I'm sorry if the chapter is a little short.

================== Start Story======================

Chapter 1 – You found me 

Inuyasha growled. "What's taking Kagome so long?? I thought she said she was only going to take a minute."

Sango sighed. "Inuyasha... you need to be more patient... I'm sure Kagome is fine... after all Kouga-kun would NEVER hurt her."

"Keh! I know.... I just want to collect more shards.... That's all." Inuyasha lied.

"We know that.... Just wait a little bit longer." Miroku insisted and let his hand wander.

"HOSHI-SAMA!!!" Sango turned red and smacked Miroku with her Hiraikotsu. "BAKA!"

Miroku grinned. He had a big lump on his hand. 'It was worth it...'

"..." Shippo sat near by on a rock happily eating a huge pillow sized piece of chocolate.

Inuyasha spotted Kagome. "KAGOME! What took you so lon-" 'blood.... I smell blood...' "KOUGA! You hurt Kagome!" Inuyasha barked and tackled the Ookami youkai.

"What are you talking about dog-shit?!" Kouga dashed out of the way with Kagome in his arms.

"You wimpy wolf! You hurt Kagome! I can smell her blood all over you!" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and flexed his claw dangerously.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. "Don't hurt Kouga... he didn't hurt me... he... and i... we're..." Kagome felt a blush creep across her face. "Mates..." She said it so quietly even a youkai couldn't hear it.

"What??" Inuyasha looked confused. "You're two are stakes?? What's that??"

Kouga grinned happily. "Kagome and I are MATES! She finally said yes!" His wagged his tail in excitement.

"M-mate??" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Don't worry Inuyasha... I'll keep helping you collect shards... but Kouga is coming with us. Okay??" Kagome failed to see the hurt expression Inuyasha had on.

Sango and Miroku however saw.

"Inuyasha... are you aright with that??" Sango asked.

Miroku frown. 'Why would Kagome-sama do this? She knows that Inuyasha is in love with her.' He sighed wearily. 'I guess love really does blink people. Kagome is in love with Kouga so she doesn't even notice Inuyasha's feelings.'

"Keh.... I'm fine... I don't care..." Inuyasha gritted as Kouga pulled Kagome in for a kiss.

"Kouga not here-" Kagome was cut of by a passionate kiss.

"I'm leaving..." Inuyasha murmured, betrayal written all over his face.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo called out. He looked at the kissing couple in disgust. 'eeww! Kissing!' He bounced away.

"Kagome-chan... how could you?" Sango whispered. She sighed shaking her head sadly. 'You'll regret this Kagome-chan. I told you not to do it.' With that she walked off.

Kagome and Kouga stopped kissing. Kagome was blushing ten billion different shades of red. "Where is Sango??"

"Sango and Shippo left about ten minutes ago." Miroku stated calmly.

"well.... Go tell the others to pick Kagome up in a month or two." Kouga informed Miroku, his face emotionless.

"Sure... what ever..." Miroku shuddered. 'Kouga looks freaky! Why do he not look happy?'

"Thanks... hoshi." Kouga added as he picked Kagome up and raced off.

**Somewhere in the forest**

Inuyasha sliced a tree into bits. 'Damn! Damn!!' Inuyasha killed another tree. "Why kagome??" hot tears rushed down his cheeks. "WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME!!??"

Kikyou sat up. 'Was I hearing things??' She looked around her soul snatcher bug flying about making a barrier. "I thought I heard Inuyasha's voice." Kikyou shook her head. "No... Inuyasha is with that Kagome girl... they're happily together..."

A rustle near the brush caught her attention. Kikyou sat up glancing at the brush. "Who's there?" the undead priestess demanded gripping her bow tightly.

"K-kikyou..." Inuyasha jumped of a tree. "You can take me to hell now..."

"Excuse me?!" Kikyou narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Who are you... really??"

"Feh! Inuyasha... don't you remember me?? Kikyou..." Inuyasha muttered.

Kikyou burst into a bitter laughter. "What do you take me for Naraku?? Inuyasha would NEVER want to go to hell with me! He is in love with Kagome! Take of you disguise before I kill you!"

Inuyasha sighed. Even Kikyou knew he loved Kagome...so why?? Why didn't kagome know how much he loved her? "It's really me... Inuyasha... if you don't believe me ... then kill me... I have no reason to live anymore anyways...."

Kikyou arched a brow. 'If this is really Inuyasha then...' "Sit!"

Surely enough the Hanyou crashed face first into the ground. "Ouch! What did you do that for??" Inuyasha wailed. "Wait.... How... how did you do that?!"

Kikyou stared at him her face not betraying any emotion. "You found me. Inuyasha..."

"What are you blabbering about?!" Inuyasha grunted as he got up.

"I've been hiding from you... and yet... you found me so easily... tell me... why did you come??" Kikyou growled and stiffened. "Did you come to trick me in to trusting you?? Where's Kagome?? She must want you to kill me... Right?!" She readied her bow. "Well?!"

"Kikyou I would never hurt you." Inuyasha vowed.

"Never hurt me." Kikyou repeated dully. "How do you LIE so easily Inuyasha?!" she started shaking with rage. "You've already hurt me! You've broken my heart! My heart and soul!"

Inuyasha winced. "Kikyou." He grabbed her into an embrace. "I'm sorry."

The priestess didn't even flinch as she pushed him away. "No, I'm sorry... I'm sorry for EVER loving you! You think a simply hug will make my heart melt!? It worked in the past! But not anymore! NOT EVER again!" She glared at him, crystal tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. "Not again."


End file.
